


Dean Winchester is No More

by Swl0511



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Family Feels, Gen, Mark of Cain, Post-Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swl0511/pseuds/Swl0511
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean woke up as a demon, disoriented to how that came to be and what to do next. Cas and Sam attempt to find a cure for their now demon friend and brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong._

Dean woke up with a bad feeling in his stomach and a chill in his bones. He tried to think back to the last thing he remembered. Metatron killed him. He died. How was he still alive?

Dean looked around and realized he was back in his room in the bunker. Sam must've hauled his body back here. In the corner of the room stood the king of Hell, looking right at him with a smirk, "Morning sunshine, you're finally awake. Moose will be so glad; he doesn't have to sell his soul anymore. Well, as happy as I am that you're back, I got some Hell business to attend so see ya squirrel."

"Wait Crow-"

The demon left before Dean could say anything else. He knew something that he wasn't letting on. Dean was left on his sitting on his bed as confused as ever. There goes his only lead of what the hell was happening. His brother would be his best option, and plus, they needed a serious family talk about selling your soul.

"Sam! Get in here!" Dean yelled, his voice sounding hoarse. Probably a side effect of dying.

He heard heavy footsteps rushing to his room. Sam looked bewildered, "Dean? Oh God, you're alive. You're alive." The younger hunter pulled his brother into a tight hug. "As much as I'm glad you're here, living and breathing, but I have to ask how Dean?' Sam questioned, "Was it Crowley? Did he resurrect you? Why? I didn't make any deal, I don't think he'll bring you back from the goodness of his heart."

"Woah, slow it with the questions man. I just came back from the dead."

"Sorry, sorry. I just had a long day." Sam sighed, "Anyways, Metatron is locked up, in Heaven's jail. Don't know why Cas didn't kill the bastard after everything but as long as he's out of our lives, I'm good."

Dean smiled and looked at the ground, "Sammy, I think there's something's wrong me."

"What?"

"When I woke up, something felt, I don't know, wrong."

"Dean, what's going on? You're scaring me."

Dean lifted his head and replied, "That's what I've been trying to figure out!" His eyes began to change and then turned pitch black.

Sam's face turned from shock, to hurt and finally to anger. "I should've known! It was all too good to be true! Get out of him you sonofabitch!"

Dean stared at his brother, "Okay, now I really don't know what's going on."

"Is this some kind of sick joke? It was Crowley wasn't it, I'm gonna kill him the next time I see him. I didn't mean letting a blacked-eye bitch possessing my dead brother's corpse when I said I wanted him back!" Sam yelled with frustration.

"Blacked-eye bitch? You think I'm a demon now?"

"I know you are a demon."

This was not happening. Dean didn't know what to do; it was like War all over again.

Sam glanced at Dean with cold eyes, "I'm going to call Castiel. You stay in here."

He then salted all the possible exits and slammed the door.

As soon as the younger Winchester left, Dean rushed to a mirror to check his eyes, trying to figure out all the demon talk.

Dean gaped in horror as his normal green eyes turned completely black. How did this even happen? Then the hunter remembered the Mark of Cain. He rolled up his sleeve and saw the Mark still etched on his forearm. He hated that damn thing.

He thought it would be over; he would just die, move on, and finally be at peace. But no, he just had to be brought back as the thing he'd been hunting for his whole life, the thing that had killed so many of his loved ones. He was an abomination.

 

"Where is he?"

Dean heard the deep voice of the angel ring across the hall. He began to grow nervous. Cas was an angel. Maybe even the big boss upstairs now with Metatron locked up. What would he think of him?

"I'm in here." Dean replied weakly, still shocked from his recent discovery.

"Dean? Is that really you?"

"Ya, it's me."

"How?"

"You think I know?"

Cas looked over to Sam and said, "It's him. It's Dean, except he had somehow became a demon."

Sam stared at Cas, "You mean that's really him?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "That's what I've been saying dumbass."

"Sorry about that… I was a bit shaken up after everything. You know what? Why don't I get us some food and we'll figure this out while we have dinner."

"Dude, neither me nor Cas eats."

"Okay then we'll figure this out while I have dinner." Dean smiled, glad that his brother wasn't over reacting (anymore). He knew that if his dad was here, he would've been dead the moment his eyes changed.

 

Cas and Dean were left along together. Cas looked nervous and more awkward than usual. Neither of them seemed to be able to start a conversation.

The angel must have been able to see Dean's true form since he could see his. Dean liked how the celestial being appeared. It was a bit strange to see your best friend with 3 heads but the glowing figure seemed to bring him peace. It almost made he feel righteous and pure, despite the fact that he was now a being of Hell.

Dean imagined how he must have looked like to Cas. He remembered back to that time before he was dragged to the Gates of Hell by the hellhounds. He remembered how he could see the demons' true faces. They were horrific, the mere memory made him want to gag.

"Dean." Cas finally said, "Metatron told me you were dead. I'm so sorry Dean, I was supposed to fix everything, I was supposed to save everyone, to save you. It's my fault Dean, I-"

"Cas, don't. You're talking about nonsense. You did fix everything; the angels are back in heaven. You did it Cas, you should be celebrating." Dean smiled sadly and continued, "And as for me, I guess I don't deserve to be saved after all."

Cas gazed at Dean and sighed, "Stop saying that. You deserve to be saved, you deserve so much more than this. I dragged you and your brother into this mess and I apologize for that. But remember Dean, good things do happen."

"Unless you count turning into a demon a good thing, I doubt that's true."

"At least you're still alive." Cas said with a soft voice, "as you said before, I'd rather have you cursed or not. I need you too Dean."

Dean chuckled, "I sure hope you're right about that."


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m back.” Dean heard his brother shouted, “I got some food too if you want.”

Dean walked to Sam with Cas close on his heels, “You can judge me for my demoness all you want, but don’t bring food into this.”

Sam chuckled and sat down to eat, finally getting some rest after the hardships of the day.

Dean stared at his brother as he devoured his food. He wished he still had the appetite to eat. Everything seemed different now that he was a demon. It was strange, his emotions were intensified, things seemed clearer. He didn’t like it.

There was one difference that Dean enjoyed; he was no longer dependant on the First Blade. Of course there was still the constant pull telling him to kill but it was no longer as strong as before.

“So get this,” Sam said, “I’ve been thinking about our situation here. I could cure you and close the Gates of Hell. Win-win right?”

“No absolutely _not!_ ” yelled the older hunter, “Sam, you’re going to die. This is definitely not a win-win situation.” Sam’s mental and physical state when he was on the Trials scared Dean. No way was he letting his brother go through that again.

“It’s not going to work anyways.” Cas uttered, “Dean was turned into a demon by the Mark of Cain, not by losing his humanity from the tortures from Hell. That would miss the whole point of the cure. Also Dean is most likely a Knight of Hell, knowing Abaddon, he is too powerful for the cure.”

“Wait, are you saying I’m as powerful as Abaddon?"

“Perhaps, and you are the only active Knight of Hell.”

“I’m immortal now?”

“Unless you stab yourself with the First Blade I suppose,” confirmed the angel, “I think immortality is just one of the many powers that you have gained.”

Sam frowned, “My brother is a Knight of Hell. That’ll take a while to get use to. But, is there any way that Dean can be cured?”

“Well there is one theory,” Cas replied, “we can kill Cain.”

Dean stared at the shorter man, “Kill Cain? Are you serious? Is that even possible?”

“I’m not sure, but I do know that Cain is the origin of the Mark. It is called the Mark of Cain after all, the curse was meant for him. With Cain gone, there might be possibility that it can be rever-“

“Might.” interrupted Sam, “what if it doesn’t work, it didn’t work for the werewolves.”

“It’s worth a try,” said Dean “But since the Mark got transferred to me, shouldn’t I be the new Cain? Shouldn’t it be called the Mark of Dean or something?”

“Uh, I don’t think so.” “I mean, the guy retired right? Shouldn’t I be a replacement?”

“That’s ridiculous.”

Cas looked at the two Winchesters, “we can get more information about Cain from Crowley. But tomorrow, I think I’ve had enough for one day. I’m tired.”

He then stood up and left to the guest room. Dean was surprised by the statement, “Him? Tired?"

“He’s losing his grace.”

“Oh that’s great, that’s just wonderful.”

“At least we’ve got a lead now, Cain. Well, I’m going to sleep. Shout if you need anything.”

The hunter got up and left, leaving his brother alone.

 

Dean wondered how their lives had managed to spiral into this insanity. It used to be simple salt-and-burns or a silver bullet to kill some son of a bitch. It used to be saving people, hunting things, the family business. Now the family probably needed some therapy sessions.

There used to be no complications. Just follow orders and hunt. Recently, everything was a complication starting from Dean being a demon to Castiel’s dying grace. As much as he wished Cas was right earlier about good things do happen, he doubt that it was true.

* * *

“Hello boys, what can you possibly want from me now?” said Crowley appeared in the dungeon, looking annoyed.

“We need you to help us kill Cain.” Sam replied.

The demon looked around and laughed, “Even for you that’s stupid.”

“We need your help.” Cas said bluntly.

“I got that idea when you summoned me darling. But no, because you blokes are absolutely insane! He’s the goddamn Father of Murder! Even my powers are limited.”

“But I’ve got enough power. I’m a Knight of Hell.” Dean stepped up, “And you will help us. Last time I remembered, Cain can kill demons and by theory, so can I.”

“Dea-“Cas whispered, knowing that Dean is bluffing.

“Shut up Cas,” Dean grunted. He was still not capable of such abilities yet, he can’t even do the basic demon tricks, much less kill the King of Hell.

Crowley sighed, “How many times do I have to be Winchestered this week. Fine I’ll help, but as soon as your little plan starts failing, I’m out.”

“That was easier than I thought.” Dean stated.

“You did threaten to kill me.” Crowley noted, “So, what do you want me to do.”

“To train me.”

“Fine, if you want to learn, you have to do exactly as I say. But knowing you Winchesters, you’ll probably die again and Moose here, will bring you right back.”

Sam shifted away as Crowley attempted to give him a pat on the back.

“So first thing first, I need you to get me some French fries. I’ve been having a craving.”

Sam uttered, “What’s up with you demons and French fries,” remembering his time with Ruby. He left the dungeon with Cas, getting the fast food the King of Hell requested.

* * *

Sam was nice enough to clean out one of the many rooms of the bunker for Dean and Crowley.

They began working that afternoon. Crowley was not a patient teacher.

“God Dean! All you have to do is fling the stupid cup across the room.” The older demon shouted.

“I’m trying here!”

“Then try harder!” Dean too was growing impatient.

They had been trying the same tactic for the past hour.

“How are you even a Knight of Hell?” the King yelled, “You’re absolute rubbish!”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Ya, thanks for the support.”

“Stop whining like a little girl,” Crowley sneered, “You should be able to access most of Cain’s powers with your little douchey tribal mark. Instead, you’re just as useless as before perhaps even more! Now, let’s try this again. Focus!”

Dean concentrated and focused all his energy on the object. This time, something was different. He felt a surge of power wash over his body. His eyes began to change and the Mark began to glow.

The cup suddenly flew across the room and shattered against the wall.

“There you go Squirrel. Good work. We’re done for the day.” Crowley was gone before Dean could say anything.

He was glad it was over. He didn’t think he could’ve taken anymore of that yelling. But the power, the strength he felt, it was good. He liked feeling so strong. It was a change that he liked. Maybe there were perks of being a demon.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been going at it for weeks. Dean and Crowley had spent numerous hours attempting new expertise. Dean still wondered why Crowley was so willing to help.

In the first week, they tried what the older demon considered as the “easy stuff” such as teleportation and telekinesis. Sam wouldn’t let him try possession.

Dean, being a superior to normal demons, had even more strength and stamina. In the last few hunts, he was able to exorcise and smite demons with a blink of an eye. Crowley claimed Dean should also be able to perform biokinesis but Sam refused the idea the moment it was suggested. The last time they dealt with the matter, Castiel was God and Raphael was in pieces on the ground. Not exactly a pleasant memory for the either of them.

After a while, Dean began to enjoy the sessions. Something about the immense power and the control made him began to embrace the demon side of him. This, of course was a thought he could never share with his brother or best friend. Dean knew they would be horrified. He couldn’t risk losing their trust again.

On the 8th week of their arrangement, the King of Hell said Dean was ready to face Cain. Sam was strongly against the idea. After hours of research, he knew exactly what the First Born was capable of. He had just lost his brother and he was not ready to lose him again. Cas was not fond of the idea either but was willing to help if this was what Dean really wanted.

Crowley insisted on not coming along, his last visit with the man wasn’t exactly a delightful memory. Dean didn’t give spare Crowley a second thought. He couldn’t careless of what the demon was planning to do and not do. All that mattered was ending all of this chaos and getting his life back together as much as possible.

***

The night before the great operation, Dean laid awake in bed thinking about his situation. Did he really want to stop being a demon? Or did he just want to prove that he was powerful enough to kill the man who caused his troubles in the first place? It didn’t matter what he thought anymore. The plan was intact and he was ready to fight.

* * *

The older hunter drove the trio to where he remembered to be Cain’s house in Missouri the next day.

“Do you think it will really work?” Sam said, breaking the silence.

“I don’t have any more options,” Dean replied, “It’s either this or nothing.”

“I know but what if?”

“Well, then you get a demon for a brother.”

Cain was surprised by their arrival but not at all unwelcoming and invited them inside.

“Dean! I didn’t expect you to be back so soon,” the bee collector said, “and you even brought friends.”

“Cut it with the nice act. You did this to me!” Dean yelled, “You made me into a demon, I’m like this because of you!”

“I told you that once you’ve accepted the Mark of Cain, there’s no going back.”

“Well, I’m going to fix this.”

“And how are you going to do that.”

“By killing you,” Dean growled as he lifted the First Blade. Sam had finally allowed him to get close to the Blade once he’d proven that he was perfectly sane and was in full control of his mind and body.

Cain chuckled, “I once said I would call on you to kill me with the Blade, but I didn’t expect you to come so soon. Alright then, get on with it.”

Dean stared at the man in disbelief, “What? So you’re just going to stand there and let me stab you.”

“Yes. But I won’t guarantee your normalcy after my death.”

Dean couldn’t help but feel disappointed. After weeks of training, he didn’t even get to prove his strength. But he needed to prioritize and killing Cain was first on the list, not his petty disappointments

. It was as if the First Blade was part of him, just another limb. He felt almost as if he transferred his energy into the Blade as he sank it into Cain’s chest.

He plunged the Blade down again and again. There was a certain satisfaction watching the light left the First Son’s eyes and as his blood ran down his hands. Unlike the killing of Abaddon, Dean was in full control of himself. Instead of doing what the Blade drove him to do; he was doing what his will wanted him to do.

Sam and Cas watched in horror as the Knight of Hell smiled in triumph as he slaughtered Cain. They tried to pull him back but he was too caught up in the victory of murder.

Something was wrong, definitely wrong. Dean felt something change within him. The world was tinted red and black and a volcano of anger and rage within felt as if it was going to erupt any second. Whatever the circumstances were, he was sure he wasn’t human.

Dean finally let go of the body and stood up, blood dripping from his hands. “Sammy.” Dean whispered, “What’s happening? Why am- why am I still a demon?”

Cas furrowed his brows, “I don’t understand, check the Mark.”

Dean lifted the sleeve of his worn jacket. The Mark of Cain had faded into a silvery scar.

“The Mark is gone but I don’t think I’m cured.”

Sam paced around the room, “Oh God, it didn’t work. What the hell are we going to do?”

“We can ask Crowley,” Cas began, “This is after all his departm-” the angel stopped midsentence and a shadowed casted over his face, “Crowley. That’s why he helped us! He knew killing Cain wouldn’t work. All he wanted was a right-hand man that will rule Hell with him.”

“And I’ll do exactly that.” stated Dean, looking down at his feet.

“What?” Sam gasped.

“I’m a freakin’ demon Sammy! I can’t stay here, I’m an abomination, I’m the damn thing we hunt everyday! My only option here is to go rot in hell like the other sons of bitches.”

“Dean, I’m not letting you back there” the angel said, “I pulled you out once before, I can do it again.”

“Cas, you’re grace is burning out, I’m not letting you risk yourself for me. I’m not going to let either of you risk yourself for me. This is for the best.” Dean declared and disappeared before their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas was still interpreting what had happened.

Never in his existence had he thought Dean was one to give up.

In that moment, a sudden wave of nausea washed over him. His energy seemed to be draining from his body. A dull ache began to grow within his core. He felt to his knees, groaning in agony.

“Cas? What’s wrong?” Sam asked in concern.

“My grace, it’s burning out,” the angel gasped.

“What do we do?”

“Nothing. It’s going to burn out and s-so am I.”

“I just lost Dean. I am not losing you too,” Sam said, “Metatron said you need to recharge your ‘batteries’ right? We just need to get you another grace.”

“No,” Cas protested, “I don’t have the right to steal another angel’s grace.”

“Dammit Metatron! This is all his fault. I should’ve killed him the moment I laid eyes on him!” Sam yelled in frustration, “Wait, that’s it. You can take Metatron’s grace. He took away yours for that stupid spell so it’s only fair if you take his.”

“I-I suppose.”

“Come on Cas, it’s better for everyone if he’s left powerless. You’re doing the world a favour. Just let me help you.”

“Fine. D-drive me to the Gate. I’ll tell you the directions,” Cas said, “I’ll deal with the matter from there.”

Sam helped him out of Cain’s house. The Impala was still parked outside. He placed Cas in the backseat and drove as fast as he could.

* * *

With difficulty, Castiel drew the sigil on the ground and opened the Gate of Heaven and staggered in alone.

“Castiel?” Hannah asked, “I didn’t expect you come back so soon.”

“Br-bring me to Metatron.”

“What’s going on? What does Metatron have anything to do with this.”

‘Just bring me to him!” Cas half-shouted with the little energy he had left.

He entered the Jail of Heaven, in the middle cell sat the one who brought destruction to all of them. “Hello Castiel. Back so soon? Are you here for revenge about Dean Winchester?”

“Sh-shut up.”

“What’s wrong?” Metatron smirked, “Running out of batteries already?”

“I said shut up,” Cas slid his angel blade out of his sleeve.

“No need to get aggressive. I thought we were just having a friendly conversation.” Cas lifted his blade higher.

“Planning to kill me?” Metatron snickered and walked towards the dying angel, “I doubt you even have the juice to do it.”

Castiel had enough of the villain’s taunting. He slashed at Metatron’s neck with all his might. Metatron’s eyes went wide as his grace began to seep from the wound. Cas opened his mouth and swallowed the energy. He felt a surge of power rushed through his veins. The grogginess and aching was gone. He sighed in relief.

“You can’t do this,” Metatron yelled, “Give it back, give it back now!”

Cas smiled coldly and replied, “Goodbye brother.”

* * *

The angel and the hunter attempted to track Dean, but it was almost as if he had disappeared of the face of the earth. Cas ordered a troop of angels to keep a look out for the demon since their own searching was lacking efficiency.

After a month of silence, they received news about demon activity concerning the people the brothers had once saved.

“So get this,” Sam said, “The people Dean and I met or saved are mysteriously disappearing. Police reports stated the victim’s houses reeked of rotten eggs.”

“What if it’s Crowley again?”

“There’s no reason for him to continue a killing spree he started more than a year ago. And plus, he used witchcraft. These evidences prove to be the work of a demon.”

“But why?” Cas asked, he wouldn’t believe the man he once knew would murder innocent people.

“He’s been gone for over a month. Probably in Hell,” Sam sighed, “Who knows what happened to him. I’m not even sure if he still has his humanity.” Cas knew this was a hard for him, accepting the fact that his brother was no longer human.

“We got a lead,” Sam continued, “The last victim was detective Diana Ballard.”

“Who?” “We met her before we met you. We worked on a case in Baltimore about some spirit and ‘Dana Shulps’.”

“So who’s next?”

“Evan Hudson,” Sam said, “We saved him from hellhound. He lives in Greenwood, Mississippi.”

Cas stood up and said, “What are you waiting for then. Let’s go.”

***

Crowley greeted the two once they've arrived at Evan Hudson’s house.

“I told you it was him,” Cas whispered to Sam.

“I’m sorry darling, but it’s not me today,” replied the King of Hell, overhearing his comment, “But your friend is really enjoying himself in there.”

Sam’s expression turned blank and rushed into the house with Castiel close on his heel.

Blood seemed to be everywhere. On the floor, on the wall, on the furniture. Dean stood over what was left of Evan Hudson in the centre of the living room. He was laughing. The sound sent a chill down the angel’s spine. The sight will be forever etched in his mind, haunting him when he closed his eyes.

“Dean?” Sam said in a hushed voice.

The demon spun around, “What are you doing here? I told you to let me be.”

“But Dea-“

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Dean eyes turned wrought iron black as Sam was flung across the room.

“Dean,” Cas said, “Stop this right now. We want to help. Please just let us help you.”

“I don’t want your help,” Dean said coldly and disappeared once again.

Cas hurried to Sam’s side, checking if he was injured. “I’m okay, I’m fine,” Sam groaned while rubbing his head.

“Are you sure? Do you want me to heal you?”

“Don’t you dare use your angel mojo on me. If you run out of juice again, I don’t know how to get you a refill.”

Cas didn’t really understand what juice had anything to do with this but still nodded in agreement. He helped the taller man out of the house and into the impala. He looked for a first-aid kit and patched up any scarps and cuts Sam had.

Once Sam had ensured him that he was capable of driving, they returned back to the bunker. The hunter stormed off to his room without a word. Cas didn’t stop him, knowing he needed time to cool off. He himself also needed to comprehend the situation.

Castiel knew the righteous man he saved all those years ago was gone. In his place was a heartless monster. The Dean Winchester he once knew was no more.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel lifted his head as he heard the hunter walk down the hall to the library.

“Are you okay?”

Sam shrugged and muttered “fine” before he seated himself across from the angel.

They needed to figure out their next move. Dean was without humanity and slaughtering people with Crowley. At least the Mark was gone; he was freed of that burden. But without it, was he still a Knight of Hell?

“I know how we’re going to save Dean.” Sam suddenly said.

Cas looked back questionly and replied, “What are you talking about?”

“Without the Mark, Dean is no longer a Knight of Hell. He’s a demon without his humanity. We can save him, we can cure him.”

“But not with your blood. I don’t want to put your life at risk. We must find another human who’s willing to help us. One whom we haven’t got killed yet and is crazy enough to help us.”

Sam smiled for the first time in weeks and said, “Jody Mills.”

***

“Wait hold up, Dean is a what and you want me to do what?” Jody said, “I thought by now I’d be used to the madness you boys want me to do but if I didn’t think you were crazy before, I definitely think now.”

“All we need is 8 syringes of your purified blood,” Cas said bluntly.

“You two sure this is going to work.”

“Yes.”

“Alright then, I’ll do whatever I can to help.”

Sam quickly explained the procedure and Jody left to make her Confessions.

“What if it doesn’t work?” Cas said, “How do you know he’s not a Knight of Hell? What if he doesn’t want to be cured?”

“Slow down there buddy. We can do this and we will. Can’t hurt in trying right? And if he doesn’t want to, we’ll just carry on either way. All we have to do now is trap him.”

***

Sam wasn’t sure if summoning and trapping Dean would work. Even though he was a novice at being a demon, he wasn’t an idiot. Now as the duo prepared to summon the demon, their plan seemed more impossible. But if it was enough to work against the King of Hell, it should work for Dean.

Castiel threw the lighted match and ignited the bowl of herbs.

Dean appeared moments later, looking annoyed and enraged. “I told you to leave me alone.”

“We told you we would help you,” Sam said, “And that’s exactly what we’re going to do.”

Cas walked into the demon trap and began to handcuff the older Winchester to a chair.

“I know what you’re trying to do and I don’t want it!” Dean struggled against the angel’s strength, “I don’t need nor want your help!”

Sam ignored his brother and injected him with the first dose of blood. Dean groaned and shuffled more in the chair.

“It’s going to fail,” Dean said, “You two always manage to fail. If Sammy here won’t screw up, Cas will because that’s just the way things go. All I have to do is get out of your way and wait for your little pathetic plan to fall into pieces!”

“Shut up, I’m not giving up on you,” Sam said, “No matter the odds.”

He then walked out of the dungeon with Cas, waiting for the next hour to come.

***

Dean remained cold and showed no signs of his humanity until the 5th injection.

“You’re wasting your time,” Dean groaned.

“That’s not going to stop me,” Sam replied, “Can’t make me stop that easily.”

“That’s just it isn’t it. We keep going on in this vicious cycle of trying to save each other. Well guess what? We wouldn’t be in this mess if we’d just stop! It’s time to give up Sammy!"

“I know the consequences when I try to save you, when I try to make a deal for you. Do you take me as an idiot? But I would go through this crap any day if it means getting you back, and I will!” Sam yelled and walked out of the dungeon, leaving Dean alone once again.

***

Towards the end of the ritual, Dean slumped brokenly in the chair.

“How are you holding up?” Sam said softly.

“How do you think?” Dean chuckled coldly, “Let it go already.”

“Why? You don’t think you deserve to be saved?”

“Even if I think I deserve to be saved, doesn’t mean I will be. Every time I bring my hopes up, it gets crushed like a bug.”

“De-“

“I screwed up everything; I get the people I loved killed. I can’t do anything right!” Dean shouted, “Is that why I’m like this, an abomination? I don’t deserve to be a demon! I deserve to be happy! I deserve to have a normal life!”

“You’ll be cured and you will,” Sam reassured his brother, “It’ll be over and you’ll be okay.”

“How? I’ve slaughtered innocent people Sammy, I-I laughed as their blood dripped down my hands. Why did I do that? Why-I-I”

“Dean calm down. It’s okay, you’re going to be fine. Just calm down,” Sam said in a hushed voice as he plunged the final dose of blood into Dean’s neck. The faded scar of the Mark of Cain still gleamed dimly on the demon's forearm in the florescent light. Sam hated the damn thing.

***

Dean was unconscious after the ritual was performed. Sam carried him upstairs to his bedroom. He and Cas waited at the older Winchester’s bedside nervously waiting for him to wake up.

Half an hour later, Dean began to have movements. He opened eyes and stared at the two men sitting by his bed.

“Christo,” Cas said. Dean’s eyes remained their apple-green colour.

“Not a demon anymore Cas,” The hunter smiled, “Just plain old me.”

Sam went forward and tackled his brother with a hug, “I told you we’d save you.”

“Thanks for not giving up Sammy.”

“It’s Sam.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Cas walked towards Dean, also giving him a hug, “Don’t you ever do that again,”

“Get a weird ass infernal tattoo without either your permissions and go on killing spree as a demon with the King of Hell?”

“Exactly.” Dean chuckled and said, “I’m hungry, feel like I haven’t ate in months, I’m star-“

“That’s because you haven’t,” Cas interrupted, “What would you like?”

“French fries. The salted kind, the unsalted ones are just evil.”

Sam muttered, “Of course you’d like some fries. Stupid demons and their fast food fetish.”

 

* * *

Just like that fateful day all those years ago, when the Righteous Man was raised from perdition, the angels heard a voice in their head as clear as a bell:

_“Dean Winchester has been saved.”_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked my first fic! Please give me some feed back about what you thought of it :)**


End file.
